


My body is a cage.

by switchyfox



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Graphic Description, Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 01, Nightmares
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchyfox/pseuds/switchyfox
Summary: Will fait des cauchemars. Hannibal veut devenir sa seule source de stabilité. (saison 1)Début d'une fanfic hannigram datant de 2017 qui n'est jamais allée nulle part, mais je suis assez fier de mon introduction et j'ai toujours envie de continuer à l'écrire. Si vous avez des recommandations ou des requêtes, j'en prendrai compte !-----Will has nightmares. Hannibal wants to become his only source of stability. (season 1)This is the beginning of a hannigram fanfic from 2017 that I discontinued but I'd like to pick it up now. I can translate it in Enligsh if anyone is interested, I'm also taking requests on what you'd like to see in it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	My body is a cage.

Will Graham se tenait une fois de plus, seul, au beau milieu des bois. La neige recouvrait chacune des feuilles déjà tombées sur le sol glacé, les arbres marmonnant dans la brise de minuit et la Lune, pleine, était haute dans un ciel noir d'encre. Il frissonnait malgré les nombreuses épaisseurs de vêtements qui le protégeaient ; tout portait à croire que le froid ne venait pas de l'extérieur mais de lui-même.  
« Je m'appelle Will Graham et je suis en vie. Il est actuellement... »  
Il sortit les mains des poches de son blouson et regarda sa montre, le vent lui lacérant les doigts. Il ne put pourtant pas lire l'heure : les chiffres valsaient le long du cadran, les aiguilles avançaient, puis reculaient, et avançaient de nouveau. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.  
En un flash, les arbres l'encerclant s'embrasèrent. Ses vêtements se mirent à brûler eux aussi. Il s'empressa alors de les retirer, couche par couche. Le blouson marron, puis le pull beige, la chemise en plaid, le t-shirt blanc, les chaussures boueuses et le jean furent éparpillés sur le sol de glace. Il haletait à présent. Malgré les flammes tout autour de lui, il ne sentit pas l'atmosphère se réchauffer, au contraire ; il avait l'impression que la température chutait. Ses entrailles semblaient geler, le givre grandissant à l'intérieur de son être lui paraissait s'étendre depuis son estomac jusqu'à son foie, remontant dans son cœur et ses poumons. Il baissa la tête et remarqua avec stupeur une trace bleue violacée sur son ventre s'élargissant rapidement jusqu'à frôler l'élastique de son caleçon, continuant son avancée sur son torse. Son souffle devenait glacial, sa respiration pénible, et il comprit que c'était la fin.

Will Graham se réveilla trempé dans son lit. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme hérétique de son cœur, dont le bruit couvrait toute autre présence sonore. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, cherchant en vain à chasser les images de ce nouveau cauchemar. « Ne cesseront-ils jamais ? » se demanda-t-il, reprenant petit à petit le contrôle de sa respiration. Les visions sanglantes, les frissons incessants, la douleur envahissante faisaient partie intégrante de son quotidien depuis des années, se glissaient tels des serpents d'ébène à l'apparence inoffensive mais au poison tardif. Il ne pouvait s'y habituer, son cerveau s'était déjà avancé bien trop loin, dans des recoins bien trop marécageux de l'esprit d'autres. Il glissa ses pieds nus sur le parquet encore frais et se leva pour s'étirer. Les rideaux étaient fermés de telle sorte qu'il ne put deviner l'heure grâce au niveau de lumière à l'extérieur de la maison. Il jeta donc un coup d’œil au radio réveil dont les néons bleus affichaient 5:30 avant de regarder son lit qui, comme tous les matins, se trouvait dans un piteux état. La couette et le drap débordaient du lit, se retrouvant à moitié sur le sol, tandis que le drap housse était trempé, seule preuve physique qu'il était à présent réveillé. Will soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine en faisant attention à ne pas déranger les chiens dispersés dans la pièce au murs turquoise ; certains étaient couchés sur le vieux tapis central aux motifs à la limite de l'abstrait et au rouge sang trop vif, écrasant presque la présence de toutes les autres couleurs, tandis que d'autres avaient leur propre coussin. La plupart étaient encore endormis mais les quelques éveillés le regardaient du coin de l’œil, les oreilles relevées, habitués aux balades nocturnes de leur bon maître dans la maison mais prêts à se rendre utile au moindre besoin.  
Une fois dans la cuisine, le profiler entreprit de se préparer une tasse de café. Il sortit une casserole des placards en bois qu'il remplit d'eau du robinet avant de la mettre sur la plaque chauffante. Il sortit également un pot en verre remplit de café en poudre d'un autre placard et une petite cuillère en inox du tiroir à couverts. En attendant que l'eau boue, il regarda par la fenêtre, qui semblait être la seule ouverture vers l'extérieur à une heure si matinale. Il faisait encore presque entièrement nuit, le soleil encore loin de se lever ne permettant pas de distinguer la délimitation entre les pins et le ciel, dont les étoiles étaient cachées par les nuages. Il ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de la douce atmosphère qui régnait dans la maison.  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil l'éblouit. Il reprit ses esprits, prit conscience des aboiements répétitifs provenant de la pièce adjacente et d'une flaque d'eau à ses pieds. Il suivit des yeux le chemin parcouru par le liquide, qui avait coulé le long des tiroirs depuis le plan de travail, directement sorti de la casserole laissée sur le gaz ; le récipient désormais vide et une odeur de fumée planant dans la pièce. La journée commençait décidément bien mal.  
Les aboiements ne cessant pas, il coupa l'arrivée du gaz, ouvrit la fenêtre et remit la préparation du café à plus tard. Une fois dans le salon, il ordonna aux chiens agglutinés devant la porte d'entrée de se calmer avant d'entendre que quelqu'un frappait contre la-dite porte. Les animaux s'écartèrent lorsque leur maître s'avança pour ouvrir.  
« Bonjour Will. J'avais peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose. »  
La voix d'Hannibal le rassura mais son ton le fit tiquer. Le profiler laissa tout de même son collègue entrer, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir les canidés.  
« Pourquoi vous inquiéter plus que d'habitude ?  
-Il est déjà tard, et vous n'avez pas répondu aux appels de Jack. Je lui ai proposé de passer vous voir pour vérifier que tout allait bien. »  
Le psychiatre inspecta de loin la pièce alors que son ami refermait la porte derrière lui, coupant l'arrivée du froid dans la demeure. Il avait remarqué de l'extérieur que les rideaux n'étaient pas ouverts, la pièce était donc toujours dans la pénombre. Il remarqua une odeur de brûlé et aperçut le lit sans dessus-dessous dans un coin de la pièce.  
« Encore un cauchemar ? »  
Will sembla hésiter avant de répondre et se concentra sur Winston qui lui passait contre le mollet, n'osant pas regarder l'autre homme.  
« Oui.  
-De quoi s'agissait-il cette fois ?  
-Êtes-vous venu pour m'offrir une consultation à domicile, docteur ? »  
Hannibal sourit tandis que le propriétaire des lieux écarta les épais rideaux de chaque fenêtre, permettant enfin à la lumière de pénétrer l'enceinte de la bâtisse.  
« Bien sûr que non. Comment s'est passée votre matinée ?  
-A vrai dire... Je ne sais pas vraiment. »  
Le psychiatre posa délicatement sa veste sur le dos d'un fauteuil recouvert de velours vert.  
« Je suis votre ami, Will. Vous pouvez me dire ce qui ne va pas.  
-C'est que... Je me suis réveillé tôt ce matin, vers cinq heures et demie, à cause du… cauchemar. Je me suis levé, je suis allé à la cuisine pour faire du café mais... »  
Hannibal le regarda d'un air profondément intéressé, l'entraînant à poursuivre. Will détourna le regard et fronça les sourcils.  
« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je me suis comme... endormi debout, pendant que l'eau chauffait. Je viens juste de reprendre mes esprits.  
-Il est neuf heures passées, Will. »  
Son regard traîna le long du corps du profiler, qui ne s'était pas habillé. Il portait seulement un de ses caleçons unis et un t-shirt qui devait originellement être blanc, devenu grisâtre au fil des lavages et encore humide à cause des cauchemars. Il retint un sourire.  
« Vous devriez vous changer. Je peux appeler Jack pour lui expliquer que vous arriverez plus tard que prévu à cause de votre état. »


End file.
